Encapsulation techniques based on silicate shell having an organic core are known. For example, WO-A-03/066209 describes an encapsulation process by ex-situ emulsion polymerization from tetraalkoxysilanes. However, there are two problems that are often associated with silicate shell encapsulants as delivery technology of actives in formulated products. First, silicate shell microcapsules often settle upon storing in suspension due to the increased density of the added shell material. Formulated products containing suspensions of the silicate shell microcapsules may be thickened to avoid settling of the microcapsules. However, formulation thickening often leads to transportation, application, and other formulation issues. Secondly, the current silicate shell microcapsules lack a temperature based release mechanism. Such release mechanisms are needed for certain applications such as in coatings or adhesives. Therefore, there remains a need for a silicate shell microcapsule compositions having a stabilized delivery system for temperature triggered release of actives that do not settle upon storing.